


Starbucks Venti Chai

by fandomtrashiness



Series: Newsies Pride Month! [4]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Coffee Shop, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: Race and Albert meet at a coffee shop.





	Starbucks Venti Chai

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "It Roars" from Mean Girls Broadway

Albert

I just want to get my decaf java chip and go to school. I've already been late because of an early morning Starbucks run twice this week, and if I'm late to english with Mr. Hearst again I'll get a detention. There is a boy standing near me, also waiting for his coffee, and he looks about my age. He has curly blond hair, dazzling blue eyes, and although he is a bit skinny, his arms look strong and his leg muscles look well-toned. A dancer, maybe? He looks over at me and meets my gaze.

"So, you're thirsty?" The boy asks.

"W-what?" I stammer.

"Sorry, I should've phrased that differently. I didn't mean thirsty in a sexual way, I meant like, drinking coffee." The boy hastily corrects himself.

"Right. Uh, yeah." I look away quickly. This boy is as weird as he is attractive.

"I'm Race." The boy holds out his hand. "You're on the football team at Pulitzer High, right?"

"Yeah. Albert DaSilva." I shake his hand.

"Nice. I go to Manhattan. I know a kid at your school though, Jack Kelly?"

"Yeah, I know him. We're actually good friends." I say.

"That's weird. I don;t remember him mentioning knowing a hot redhead." Race comments. I blush.

"Primrose Everdeen?" The barista at the counter calls.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Race shouts, stepping up to the counter. I roll my eyes.

"You still do that?" I ask.

"Yes. I do." Race says proudly, sipping his drink.

"And a Starbucks Venti Chai. You're a theatre kid." I guess.

"Didn't think a football player would be a theatre kid too." Race chuckles.

"I'm kind of the token nerd on the team." I explain. "Musical theatre, Star Trek, Harry Potter, comic books, Overwatch, everything."

"Favorite musical?" Race asks.

"You're making me choose?" I ask, gasping in fake horror.

"Jesse Tuck?" The barista calls, placing a cup on the counter. I take it.

"Tuck Everlasting, I see." Race notes.

"One of my favorites. I just got into Mean Girls, but I really love A Gentleman's Guide To Love and Murder and Dear Evan Hansen." I say. "But lemme guess yours! Heathers, Avenue Q, and Hamilton."

"Correct! Don't forget Billy Elliott and Fun Home though." Race winks at me, and we walk out of the Starbucks together.

"I have to go to english class right now," I say, stopping at my red truck, "But I'll give you my number and we can text about musicals?"

"Okay." Race smiles ad pulls out his phone. I put my number in and set the contact name as Jesse Tuck. I hand Race my phone and his, and when he gives me mine I see he is in as Cady Heron.

"I'll see you around, Race." I say, opening the door of my truck and setting my drink in the cupholder.

"You too, Al."

I don't pay attention at all in school today. I'm too busy texting Race under my desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
